Week Of Trouble
by demonqueen21
Summary: It is an AU of kkm. Wolfram and Yuuri hook up, but the date goes wrong. i do not own kkm.


Ok, well this is just a story that I wrote. It might not be good cuz it's the first one like this I written.

Pairing: Wolfram/Yuuri and Gisela/Murata

Warning: Alcohol /Whores /Strippers /Drugs /Male+Male Relationships /Lots of XXX

Rating: You can tell from the warnings, if you can't then go see a doctor cuz you need help.

Also: multiple OC/ Very AU/ Maybe a little OOC

Week Of Trouble

"Hey Murata! Why are you dragging me here?" I complained to him while he was pulling my hand.

"Because ever since Hitomi dumped you, you haven't stepped outside once!"

"What? I'm over her! And that's a lie! I have too gotten out of the house!" Hitomi was my old girlfriend, I never did really love her. Good thing she broke up with me.

"Well, if that's a lie then you should be able to go with me. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"For who?"

"Us! Look over there, we are here already." He declared happily.

I looked up and saw a building with a sign on it saying 'CUPID'S CLUB' in red neon. I groaned. I was now in a death trap. Why did Murata bring me here? He knows that I don't like these places.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. The lights were off and pop music was playing rather loudly. They also had neon lights flashing everywhere.

"Hey look at that!" Murata shouted as he pulled me toward a stage.

On it was a pole going up to the roof. It was brass and had sparkles on it.

"What is that for?" I asked.

"You really don't know?! Wow! It is for people, like, really hot girls to dance by and climb then strip off their clothes." He said grinning, but his glasses made the glint in his eyes look, perverted. (He kind of is.)

"How often do you come here?" I asked.

"Oh, I would say every holiday, every birthday, plus twice a week. Jealous much?"

"Not at all," I mumbled to myself.

"Hey look! It's starting! C'mon, C'mon let it be Gisela. Please, please, please."

I just thought that Gisela was a stripper. I look up to the stage and saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She had blond hair and green eyes.

Wait, no. That was a _boy_. As soon as he took off his dress shirt and revealed his beautiful chest about all the girls gasped. It was masculine but still had a beautiful silhouette. His face was like a girl's and completely beautiful. He was truly a bishonen.

He grabbed and spun around the pole, folding one leg over it in the process. You could tell that he did it a lot. He was very experienced in stripping.

Murata saw me staring at him and smirked. "How do you like him? They call him 'Emerald Prince' but his real name is Wolfram.

"Wolfram… Wow, he's really good." I gawked at him. He unbuttoned his pants and was starting to take them off while he was shimming on the pole.

"You know, he doesn't charge very much for a private room. I could pay for you if you want." He offered.

"What?! B-But I'm not gay!" I turned around and blushed.

"It's ok. I'm a bio if it makes you feel better." He told me. I was shocked. I knew he was a pervert with girls but I never imagined him with a guy.

"Wow, I never thought that, of all things." I replied.

When I looked up the stage was empty. Wolfram must have left. I felt a little sad.

Murata handed my four one-hundred dollar bills and said that my prince is outside.

He looked up to see a green haired 18ish girl in a skanky nurse's outfit. He smiled and cheered.

"That is mine. Her name is Gisela; the main reason I come here." He laughed and continued cheering.

I went outback and saw Wolfram smoking by the backdoor of the building next door. He had his jeans on again but no top. I walked over and asked what he was doing.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm smoking weed, want some?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "That's really bad for your body you know."

"Look if I wanted to hear about how bad the stuff I'm doing I would've stayed with my Nii-san. But since I'm not; tell me what you want or leave me be." He all but yelled at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just…wanted…um. Here," I held the money out to him and looked away. He took it and started counting.

"Let's see… one, two, three…four-hundred dollars. Follow me." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me inside the club. We walked past dancers and strippers until we got to a door. He opened it up and all the music was gone. We were alone.

I turned around and he kissed me. I was surprised but it felt so good. Yeah, he had experience. Then he pushed me so I was on my back in the bed. He straddled on top of my hardened flesh and laughed.

"We haven't even gotten to making out and you're already hard. What are you? A wimp?" he teased me.

"Don't call me that!"

"Well, do you want me to be the seme or the uke?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know. I've never done this with a guy before." I shyly admitted.

"Well then, first time. I'll be gentile with you. A wimp couldn't handle me being rough."

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" he grinned then leaned down and kissed my lips. I leaned into it and he added his tongue.

He went down to my neck and sucked there. While he was doing that he unbuttoned my shirt faster that I could ever do and then sucked on my hardened nipples.

"Ooooooh, God." I moaned with pleasure.

He went lower leaving bite marks and kisses all over my chest. When he got to my waist he undid the button and zipper of my pants and took that and my underwear off.

He grabbed my member and stroked it gently. I begged for more and he gave it to me. He enclosed his mouth around it and sucked.

I opened my eyes and looked at his head bobbing up and down. I felt his tongue twirl around me and when I almost couldn't take it anymore; it stopped.

He stood up and took off his pants. I was taken away when I saw what _he_ was carrying. It was larger than me. He took a step towards me and put a knee on the bed.

"Are you ready for this wimp?" he asked.

"For the last time, stop calling me that!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" he leaned down and French kissed me.

He pressed his chest up against mine and positioned himself to enter me. He slowly pressed into me and I bit back a scream. I felt tears roll down my face.

I could tell he felt sorry for me. I felt the pity coming off of him. He licked the tears off my cheek and slowly pulled out. Then he went back in.

"Ah! Ngh, ow. It-Ah!" I scream. It hurt badly.

"I'm sorry; you'll get use to it. I promise." He whispered in my ear.

I just nodded. He continued with his slow pace speeding up every thrust. He was right; it stopped hurting and soon it felt so good.

"Please Wolfram. More!" I begged him over and over.

He sped up his pace so fast but he never lost his rhythm. I wanted him to keep going on more and more. I never wanted to stop; I was in love.

Of course I felt a tight knot in my stomach. It was hot and I knew something was going to happen.

After a moment the knot exploded and I came all over his chest. He pulled out of me and came on me in return.

"So, how'd you like it, Wimp?" he asked me.

"I told you…not to…call me that." I panted.

"Like I would listen to a Wimp."

I looked at him as he was putting his pants back on. He looked beautiful no matter how you look at him. I gathered up all my courage to ask him a simple question.

"W-Wolfram, do you…want to go on a… a date?" I timidly asked him.

"Well, first thing, a date is a fruit. Second, before you start asking me to go out with you, I could learn your name." he said

"Oh right, I'm Yuuri Shibuya. I know that your name is Wolfram, right?"

"Yeah, Wolfram von Bielefeld. Meet me at the Nora Café, Tuesday, noon. You're done with finals, right?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"Good" Then he got up and left the room.

It was the big day! I was so excited that I could hardly get my pants on. Well, actually I couldn't get my pants on because I kept remembering about that night yesterday.

I got my jeans on after seven minutes then I put my blue shirt on and left the house.

"Just where are you going, Yuu-chan!?" I heard my brother shout at me.

"The Nora Café." I replied.

"Why are you going there? You have no reason too,"

"I'm meeting a friend there." I wasn't really lying to him, Wolfram was my friend, my really _good_ friend.

"Who is it?"

"Murata," I lied to him. I started feeling a knot in my stomach, the same feeling you get whenever I lie.

"Well then, I'll come with you,"

"No!" I coldly told him. He looked shocked.

"Just why not?"

"Because I don't want you to!" I walked away from him. He just stood there blankly. I felt a little bad afterwards, but it all left me when I saw him.

He was sitting at a table looking through a menu. I took a moment to calm myself before going over there. I looked at his beautiful blond hair and his stunning green shirt. It took my breath away.

"Hey, it's the wimp. What took you so long?" I never noticed that he was looking at me.

"Nothing really, just my brother." I smiled at him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go meet them sometime." He smiled at me and I didn't know if he was joking or if he was serious. I just smiled.

We stayed there and talked a while. We had a good lunch. Then when we were watching the sunset I learned that he became a stripper so he could get money for college.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"It's just, I thought that it's sad, about what you have to do, just for school."

"Well, I don't need your pity! I don't need your pity or anyone else's!" He got up, paid for lunch, then left.

"H-Hey! Wait up! Look, I'm sorry!" I ran after him, but he was too quick for me.

I tried to follow him. I ran after him, but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. I started to cry and the sunset was almost over. Murata's house is nearby so I just walked there.

I opened the door and went inside.

"Hey! Murata! Are you here?" I went upstairs to his bedroom. The door was opened just a crack but I saw it all.

Gisela and him. In bed. With no clothes on.

"Oh! Murata! Give me more!" She was shouting as he picked up his pace.

I heard him grunt when she screamed in pleasure. Then he pulled out of her and came all over her.

I ran away as fast as I could. _Why did you do that?,_ I thought, _you should've just left them alone and gone home._

Of course I didn't do that. I ran outside and the sun was set. You could barely see the moon over the trees. I ran home without looking back.

Everyone was in bed and that's where I went. I crawled in bed and hugged my pillow, thinking back to the day's events.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

Awwwwwwwwww. see how mean Wolfram is! I will work on the next ch. Soon, I'll also work on my Mental fic too. Anyways Merry Christmas/Honokaa


End file.
